Nothing but hell
by Sparkles18
Summary: Maddy, Claire, and Tess are three ordinary girls with a not-so-ordinary secret. Now being mermaids for six months, they begin to question if their secret will always remain a secret. Will it? A new evil face is thrown into the mix, in which the three girls could be exposed. There will be tragedy and traitors… Will there be anything in their lives besides pure hell?
1. Trailer

**Trailer For Nothing but hell**

They thought they were safe…

"C'mon. No one will ever find out our secret"

They were wrong.

"Who are you? What do you want from us?"

There will be betrayals…

"You did this?!"

There will be heartbreak…

"How could you?! I trusted you!"

There will be demons…

"What have you done to her?!"

There will be deals…

"It's a deal. But you must leave them alone."

There will be mysteries…

"What is going on here?!"

There will be death…

"She…she's not breathing!"

There will be…

**NOTHING BUT HELL**

**Coming soon 3/4/14**


	2. Chapter 1 No more normal

Author's Note: Hey guys! This is my first story! Enjoy!

* * *

***Maddy's P.O.V.***

I woke up to feel a rush of excitement and happiness. I smiled the moment I opened my eyes. I sat up with my head up, which was strange since it was a Saturday and I wasn't really into getting up before noon on Saturdays. But this wasn't really a normal Saturday. Today was my 16th birthday, and everyone knows that every girl's 16th is the greatest!

I got out of bed, got dressed, and walked downstairs grinning.

My annoying 13 year-old sister Jenny snitched at my outfit. "That's hideous," she said. "You going to the dump or something?"

I rolled my eyes and strided to the kitchen. "Good morning," I said proudly.

"What's getting you so happy today?" asked Mom.

"You know, don't you?" I said, my smile slowly starting to fade.

Mom and Dad exchanged clueless glances.

I groaned and got out of my seat. I just decided to get out of this house. Nobody ever remembers me in this life. Why did I think today would be different?

Before I exited the dumb house, Jenny said, "You owe my five dollars."

"Shut up," I said. Jenny stuck her tongue out at me. I didn't bother to do anything after that since the whole tongue sticking-out was childish. I turned away and slammed the door behind me. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed Tess's number. She was by best friend. At least Tess wouldn't be a totally forgetful parent or a bratty little sister.

"Hello?" Tess said when she answered.

"Hey, Tess." I said.

"Hey, Mad. Happy birthday!"

"At least _someone _remembered." I muttered.

"Okay, what blew up in your face?"

"Three words: Mom, Dad, and Jenny." I answered.

"Do you wanna meet at the beach in an hour?" asked Tess.

"Okay. See you then."

"Bye."

After that Tess hung up.

Let's get this really horrible birthday started, I thought.

***Claire's P.O.V.***

I thought the torture would never end. My parents and my stupid twin brother had recently moved from Sydney all the way to the Gold Coast. So far the day was terrible. We spent nine hours on a plane. I had to overhear my brother Matt's horrible band music blasting from his earbuds. I barely survived the taxi driver's dumb speech about how my parents should keep an eye on Matt and I since some children sometimes wander off and get lost. Are you nuts? I thought. We're not two year-olds. We're not stupid enough to wander around mindlessly.  
After I was finally able to stand up, it didn't stop there. Mom thought it would be a 'family-friendly outing' if we went to a local steakhouse for lunch. I hated everything there. Our waiter was a forty-something year-old man who kept encouraging Matt and I to get cocktails. Finally I got annoyed. "We're 16. Does it look like we're old enough to drink?" I snapped. The waiter finally shut up after that. Somehow I got in trouble for trying to break the law. After lunch Mom scolded me for 'talking back to the host'. I told her that he was trying to get me and Matt to drink. Of course, Mom said that wasn't an excuse. Then she started talking about how many friends I'll make here. Puh-leeze. Friends are too cliche`. Especially if you're the new girl.  
When I was finally able to escape hell (aka my family) I decided to take a walk on the beach. At least there, there wouldn't be annoying brothers and uptight parents.

***Tess's P.O.V.***

I got Maddy a birthday present at Macy's. I got her a pretty heart necklace with a clear jewel in it. I knew she'd love it. But getting it was kind of strange. The lady said that it was a rare and valuable necklace, probably worth 15 karat. I asked her how much, but for some reason she said I could have it for free. I tried to push away the thought that there was something more strange to this…

It didn't matter. I met Maddy on the beach and gave her the necklace. She loved it. She put it on instantly. Maddy thanked me, and as I was about to say "You're welcome", another girl bumped into Maddy.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Maddy snapped. "Sorry." retorted the girl. "Maddy, that wasn't very nice," I said. Maddy rolled her eyes.

"Hi, my name is Tess." I said to her.

"I'm Claire." said the girl. We shook hands. "This is Maddy." I said to Claire.

"Hi." said Maddy.

"Hi." said Claire

Not far away we heard a guy shout out, "Free boat! Anyone can have it!"

Claire immediately had an idea, from the look of her facial expression.

"We can get that boat!" said Claire.

"Well, are you licensed?" said Maddy.

"Well, are you my mother?" retorted Claire.

Claire boldly walked over towards the man with the free boat.

"Can I have this boat?" Claire asked.

"Ok." said the guy. Without another word, he walked away.

Maddy and I walked over to Claire.

"So that's it? No license questioning? No age interview?" inquired Maddy.

"I got a boat. I wasn't running for president." snarked Claire. Maddy rolled her eyes.

Claire hopped into the boat. "Wanna take this bad boy for a spin?" she asked.

"No way," said Maddy. "We could get stranded"

"Tess?" said Claire. She looked at me with hopeful yet rebellious eyes.

I said nothing for a moment, then said, "Okay."

I got into Claire's boat. Claire turned to Maddy once again. "You coming or not?" she said.

"Fine." sighed Maddy. She jumped into the boat with us. Before we knew it, Claire pulled the motor and we were heading out to sea.

***Maddy's P.O.V.***

We spent a long time out in that boat; Claire turned the boat for fun and splashed the annoying people on the beach. After ten minutes, I was actually starting to have some fun. Maybe this day won't be crap after all, I thought.

But within thirty minutes, the gas fuel ran out. We were stranded in the middle of nowhere.

"Great driving, Claire." I said sarcastically.

"Don't blame me" retorted Claire.

"So someone else took this thing miles offshore?" I snapped.

"Guys, stop fighting." exclaimed Tess. Claire and I shut up after that.

"Why don't we just go to that island?" said Claire. She pointed to a deserted island nearby.

"Mako?" I said. "No way."

Well, unfortunately Claire started paddling anyway.

Little did we know what would be out there and what would change our lives forever…


End file.
